


别有用心

by devout



Category: tsnme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	别有用心

2010年8月3日  
马克走过漫长的甬道，头顶是亮度适中的白色灯管，两名狱警一左一右站在他的两边，似乎体型偏瘦的他是危害巨大的暴力犯罪分子，能徒手掀翻一个一米八的壮汉。  
《论坛报》：他被严格控制远离电脑甚至任何机器，洗衣房和车间的工作都不会有他的份，他能进的最糟糕的监狱在等着他：在律师的强烈抗议下，他不会被送进最差的那间，但并不比那里好多少。他没有钱请最好的律师，对手显然可以。当他黑进华尔街几家银行和投资公司的时候就该想到会发生什么。那些手握“政治股票“的人在庭审上夸大他的危害，想尽办法让他过得更糟。和他在未来十余年同窗共处的多是暴力犯罪者，名校的计算机天才该怎么面对断手断脚的威胁？   
《纽约时报》：华尔街面临挑战  
《华盛顿邮报》：“不可一世的计算机天才”、“制度的冲击者”  
《华尔街日报》：网络安全依旧面临威胁  
《新闻日报》对他的生平进行了介绍——  
报摘：  
1990年马克·扎克伯格出生于美国纽约。  
高中时开发过ZuckNet、Synapse Media Player等软件。  
进入哈佛大学后，开发CourseMatch程序。  
08年金融危机席卷全球，马克对此抱有强烈兴趣，他交叉对比各项数据，利用黑客技术获取公司内部资料和讯息。根据雷曼兄弟银行的安保透露，他曾利用宣布破产时员工离开的混乱潜入公司。  
事情曝光后，马克反对“自由主义”的高呼，自称为无党派人士，在民主党和共和党之间保持中立。“我只是把真相说出来，与意识形态无关。”马克本人如此回应。

媒体各执一词，民主党和共和党对此态度不一。有民主党议员公开支持马克的“正义之举”，被部分媒体称为政治手段。  
在IRE（调查记者与编辑组织）网站上能看到相关记录：  
标题：马克·扎克伯格入侵华尔街多家公司曝光其数据  
发布：2010年2月15日下午4：26  
标签：金融 犯罪 网络 技术  
哈佛在校生马克·扎克伯格于一月黑入高盛、摩根斯坦利等位于华尔街的大型投资公司，以及数家商业银行，对其收入和具体业务在网络上进行曝光。经调查显示，所有公司都存在红利问题，对投资者的不负责任使多家银行面临丑闻。

标题：华尔街交易内幕曝光后仅一人入狱  
发布：2010年5月21日下午8：12  
标签：金融 犯罪 司法   
由于黑客曝光引发的华尔街薪金丑闻事件只有一人入狱，高盛旗下的对冲基金经理爱德华多·萨维林被控账目造假，判处有期徒刑20年。据称，爱德华多于2007年年末开始账目造假行为，参与CDO与AIG等多个与08年金融危机有关的项目，在高层并不知情的情况下伪造数据，私吞二十亿至今未被找到。  
曝光此事件的马克·扎克伯格因危害网络安全被判处5年有期徒刑，此判决遭到民众游行示威抗议。

 

监狱，鸡奸和地下交易，传闻华尔街有人愿意出价买他性命，在金融业如此受人瞩目的当下，他一度造成骚乱，有众多支持者，但想把他踩在脚下的人势力更大。世界因资本转动而转动，钱是权力，议员竞选都需要华尔街的投资，谁能反咬一口自己的投资者？  
刚开始他被安排在一间双人牢房，室友是来自德克萨斯州的抢劫犯，马克不知为什么惹怒了他，被打肿了眼睛。经过律师协商后，他被转移到单人牢房。律师很担心他的安全，但他本人表示他可以照顾好自己。  
监狱里的囚犯大多是名副其实的罪不可赦，他们不在乎外面闹成什么样，也许他们会为马克给有钱人找麻烦而高兴一阵子，但是只要给他一笔钱，他就能毫不留情地打断马克的手。  
独立牢房让马克能安然入睡，但不可避免地要在食堂与其他人碰面。  
危险，危险，马克的目光扫过人群，端着餐盘走过座位间的空隙。有一名因强奸自己九岁的智障儿子入狱的犯人注视着他，很多人都在悄悄观察，没有金钱诱惑，他们也对这样一个自称无党派的攻击华尔街的顶级黑客抱有特殊的关注。  
马克径直走到最靠墙的，角落里的座位，他面无表情地注视着自己的食物，拒绝和他人对视，这也是保命的方式之一，是他最不愿承认的自己对事态无能为力的不得已。他知道无论做什么都躲不过麻烦，他会在这里待很多年，有钱有势的人能不断地拒绝保释，让他时刻处于危险之中。在这个计算机技术革新飞快的时代，他只能通过少得可怜的书籍来了解新的知识。  
普利希从自己的座位上起来，他是收钱办事的人之一，因为多次斗殴，涉嫌抢劫入狱，多次因为打架关禁闭，延长刑期，人们叫他“疯狗”。在拿到神秘人士提供的资金后他要让马克受点伤，进医务室又不足以出监狱。经过一周的观察，他发现马克根本不去户外，唯一能动手的地方就是食堂，只要速度够快，在警卫反应过来之前把他弄伤就可以，之后也许有几天禁闭，但是有五千美元入账。  
马克注意到他不寻常的移动，握紧塑料勺子，神经和肌肉一并绷紧，他考虑率先向守卫求助，选择这个位置也是因为位于摄像头下，和警卫的视线范围内。在极少的接触中，他能感觉这位狱警对自己抱有支持和同情的心态，也许能暂时得保护他。  
但是事态没有发展到那一步，普利希无意中撞到一个人，把汤撒在了身上，对方显然在极力道歉，而普利希克制住了自己的暴怒。  
此时马克已经用最快的速度吃完了午餐，迅速离开座位向自己的牢房走去，最好的时机已经过去。对方没有如马克想象的那样暴怒，而是压下怒火，掉头离开。  
他的第一个危机解除。  
马克在进入走廊前撇了一眼撞到疯狗的人。瘦高身材，犹太血统，适合西装领带而不是囚服。马克在电视里见过，正是在他的曝光之后锒铛入狱的基金高管，爱德华多。他在监狱里有人打点，不必要的话普利希不会伤害他，马克想，但他为什么要帮自己？

 

2010年8月21日  
马克一直避免前往运动场，在牢房与运动场之间，有几个仓库，摄像头是坏的，没有人打算修。一直是黑市交易和鸡奸频发的危险地带。典狱长可能认为适当的放松管理能减少动乱发生。在2010年，遍布的监控和先进武器，这只是方便多捞油水的漏洞之一。马克对此嗤之以鼻。  
他从那里穿过时很小心，跟随大多数人一起，又避开了几个可疑的罪犯。他在篮球场的长椅上坐下，静静地感受阳光照在脸上，手指轻轻在身旁敲打，他怀念曾经赖以生存的电脑和网络。在外界时他难以离开网络，进入这里后，那种迷恋变本加厉地撬动他的神经。  
但这不是一个怀旧的好时机。有人想找他的麻烦，当然不会放过这个时间。普利希带头，三个人从正面和侧面朝他走来，马克没有动，他知道避无可避。  
“小男孩，”疯狗对他说，“学校教你怎么给我口了吗？”  
马克紧绷着脸。另外两人发出怪笑。一个人笑得肩膀疯狂抖动，和磕多了摇头丸的瘾君子一样。  
“听说你在学校就惹过麻烦。”他走到马克面前，居高临下地俯视他。马克本就矮小的身材在健壮的打手面前衬托得愈发瘦弱。男人要去抓他的领子，被避开了。  
马克在他们再次发笑之前开口，冷冷地说：“省略废话吧。你来找我麻烦，是为了跪舔那些有钱人，不是吗？”他们马上进入暴怒。  
好了，这是马克在学校就擅长的绝活：激怒任何一个他想激怒的对象。  
他在中学时因为这个被人暴揍以后塞进储物柜，身材瘦小的他刚好适合那个位置，橄榄球队队长把柜门锁上，然后用力踹了一脚。马克直到第二天才从里面出来，他用平淡的陈述语气告诉老师发生了什么，除了伤口，似乎没对他造成任何伤害。  
但是这次他的运气很好，爱德华多一直在不远处看着，他显然受到某种庇护，并且愿意把这种庇护分享给马克。马克质疑他的动机，但仍然接受了他的保护。  
那两个人被狱警撵走，爱德华多坐在了他旁边。  
“你认识我吗？”自我介绍，结识的第一步，他们完全可以跳过。  
“为什么帮我？”马克直截了当地问。   
“我看过你发布的文章，你很聪明，数据在你手上能得到充分利用。我也很敬佩你的勇气。”  
“你很欣赏我？”马克盯着他的眼睛。  
“嗯。”  
“我不明白。”  
爱德华多漫不经心地拔脚下的草：“哪里不明白？”  
“你是背黑锅的，对吗？”  
爱德华多微笑，他在监狱待了一个月，穿着囚服，笑起来却像电影明星，丝毫不受影响。  
“你觉得呢。”  
“我不知道。”马克摇头。  
“没人知道。”爱德华多躺下来，靠着后面的椅子，用手指梳头。  
“所有人都知道你是背黑锅的。”  
爱德华多笑起来，侧身看向马克：“你说的对，所以他们必须得照顾我，我在这里有特权。”  
“所以为什么……”  
“还不够明显吗？”爱德华多打断了他，“我们在同一所大学毕业，你很出色，优秀，智商卓越，勇敢，我很喜欢你。”  
“你的同事想杀了我。”  
“我的同事把我送进来。”  
马克抿嘴，唇角微微上扬，毫无表情的面孔突然有了生气。  
他们似乎在那个阳光烂漫的午后达成了默认协议，爱德华多记得他的笑容。

 

2010年9月12日  
由于始终不透露二十亿美元去向，爱德华多每周会接受一次问询，坐在审讯桌对面的是警司，调查委员会成员，或者同事。  
“没想到你会来。”爱德华多摇头。  
克里斯·休斯站在他的对面，拎着一瓶威士忌，三指夹着两个酒杯。  
“是谁找你来的？警局请不起你。”  
“工作要求。”克里斯坐下来，“对不起。”  
“没关系。”爱德华多表示他能理解。  
“警局的头是我上司的朋友，他知道我们是同学，让我来试试。”克里斯打开包住酒瓶的牛皮纸，麦卡伦，他斟了小半杯递给爱德华多。  
“很有诚意。”爱德华多看到年份，笑了一下，接过酒。  
克里斯摊手：“公款报销，你懂的。”  
他喝了一口，点点头：“你现在的上司是白宫的主人？”  
“差一点。”  
“嗯？”  
“总管。”  
爱德华多看着他：“庇护人？”  
“算不上。我欠他人情，还清了才能走。”克里斯露出无可奈何的表情，“你又为什么不能走？”  
“我不能说。”爱德华多举起酒杯一饮而尽，“我知道你想问什么，回去吧。”  
克里斯没有动：“华尔街针对马克，舆论和警察针对你，所有人都想撬开你的嘴。”  
爱德华多盯着酒杯里的残液，转动手腕让它们在玻璃上滚动。  
“二十年的刑期，不开口的话，你捞不到一天假释。”  
“我知道。”  
“我想知道究竟发生了什么。”  
“你想知道或者你身后有人想知道。”爱德华多交叉双腿，向后靠在椅背上，目光越过克里斯，注视着门框。在问询开始前，克里斯要求狱警把他的手铐脚铐都打开，让他的身体就像在外面一样自由。  
“这里没有摄像头和窃听器，我也没有带，如果你不信可以搜。”  
“所以你到这里不是因为上司的命令？”  
克里斯叹了口气，向前倾斜身体：“我想知道究竟发生了什么。爱德华多，我不相信你会做这样的事，我不相信。”  
爱德华多没有说话，他看着克里斯，在犹豫。克里斯向后退回原处，静了一会儿。  
“你有什么把柄被抓住了吗？”  
爱德华多没有点头也没有否认。  
“我可以帮你。我能找最好的律师，你也可以走证人保护。”  
“不。”爱德华多轻声说。  
“为什么？”克里斯低下头，揉他的金发，“究竟发生了什么会变成这样？你一直是我认识的学生中最优秀的，我怎么也想不到会在报纸头条看到你入狱的消息。”  
“因为我确实私吞了二十亿。”  
克里斯吃惊地抬头。  
“CDO和AIG我都有插手，中间有上百亿的利润，原本会因为AIG破产流失，但是政府援助了几千亿救AIG，至少几百亿流进了他们的口袋。”爱德华多给自己倒酒， “我做了假账，给自己划了二十亿。他们不能光明正大地讨论我是怎么抢钱的，只能用刑期逼我透露钱的下落，因为所有人都知道那钱不够正当。就是这么简单。”  
“那些钱现在……”  
“不要把这些技巧用在我身上，克里斯。”爱德华多摇头，“也许你确实没有带窃听器，但是你会把我说的告诉你的上司，我知道政坛是什么样。几乎所有参议员都有来自华尔街的政治献金。”他顿了一下，“我没有私吞二十亿，没有做假账，但是我没有办法为自己辩白，账户冻结，我也无法请律师。只有不在当中的人才能以为还有挽回余地。”  
他抬起手腕，一口饮尽，把杯子放在桌上，站起来，示意自己再也无法忍受待在这里。

爱德华多穿过漫长的走廊，金属手铐随着走动发出细碎的声音，他疲惫地拖动脚步。

 

2010年9月13日  
运动场有翻新的塑胶篮球场，面积不大，质量对于监狱来说已经很好了。（不断有人抗议这样做是在浪费纳税人金钱）球场的一侧有铁架的台阶椅子，午后会被几个身强体壮的犯人占据。爱德华多和马克只能沿着运动场边缘散步，温暖的阳光照在他们身上，马克眯起眼睛，他有点怀念他的头发。  
“你可以不用陪我散步，”爱德华多说，“我可以陪你回去再过来。”  
马克歪头看向他，似乎没有听懂。  
“我的意思是……”  
“我明白。”马克转头，盯着脚下的石子。  
爱德华多摸不透马克是怎么想的，他擅长控制表情，不笑也不生气，除了一些细微的小动作，简直像带了张面具。  
“我不是为了和你一起走。”马克一板一眼地说。  
“好吧。”爱德华多放弃了，“但是我想和你一起。”  
马克噎了一下，爱德华多努力不喜形于色。  
“他们问你什么？”  
“什么？”  
“每周你会被带出去一次，是审讯还是夫妻探监？”  
“我没有结婚。”爱德华多笑道，“我以为你知道。”  
我知道。马克在心里想。  
“他们要你说什么？”  
“坦白所有，关于二十亿美元的细节和去向。”  
“就像其他人没有拿更多的钱一样。”  
“哈哈，对。他们希望我说出主谋。”  
“你说了吗？”  
“什么都没有。”爱德华多找到一排没人坐的椅子，那些大块头已经回去了，“每次都是一样。”  
“你不能说。”  
“对。”他从最下层的长椅向上走，“如果要说的话，早在一开始就说了。”  
“为什么不能说？”  
“你为什么要曝光？”  
爱德华多回头，阳光从树荫缝隙钻进来，表情被斑驳的树影掩盖。  
马克仰头望着他，表情木讷。

 

2010年12月24日  
囚犯在这一天可以获得一个苹果。狱警们抱怨不能回家，囚犯们闹哄哄的想在平安夜见一见家人。  
爱德华多买通一个监狱工厂的负责人，拜托他带了汽水和汉堡套餐。他和马克躲在一间不会有人去的仓库吃晚饭。  
“你是怎么把钱弄进来的？”马克看着丰盛的食物，难得愣住了。  
“你不会想知道的。”爱德华多笑道。  
马克回想起刚来的时候，狱警把套着橡胶手套的手伸进屁股里，那种感觉不好受。  
他点头，席地而坐，抓过汉堡咬了一口，可乐的气很足，马克几乎产生了对爱德华多的感激。  
“我很久没有和朋友一起吃饭了。”爱德华多斜靠在垫子上，咬着吸管。  
“进来之前也没有吗？”  
“大学毕业以后，克里斯去当竞选助理，肖恩做科技产业的风投，我去了华尔街。有派对，但没那么贴心的朋友。”  
“贴心朋友，”马克带着笑意点点头，“嗯。”  
“喂。”爱德华多笑着抗议，“人需要朋友。”  
“我知道。”  
“你的朋友呢？有人来看你吗？”  
“一些记者，还有达斯汀，他是我室友，我们在合作开发软件。”  
“你好像没怎么见他们。”  
“刚进来的时候和达斯汀见过，其他都拒绝了。”  
“为什么？”爱德华多坐直了身体，“你有机会离开这里。”  
马克耸肩。  
“你被威胁了？”  
“没有。”  
“那为什么？”  
“说说你为什么进来。”  
“你应该比我更清楚。”爱德华多懒洋洋地靠回去，“认真地，你为什么揭发这件事？”  
马克两口吃完汉堡，伸手抓了几根薯条塞进嘴里，嚼完才开口：“我跟记者说过了，只是把真相说出来。”  
“只是这样？”  
“华尔街喜欢把简单的问题复杂化。”  
“有些问题确实复杂，以偏概全就太不负责了。”  
“我只是做了调查记者也会做的事。”  
“你不是记者。”  
“对，”马克顿了一下，“我是程序员。”  
“你是民主党？”  
“我不认为曝光一些有问题的数据和党派有什么关系。”  
“和意识有关。”  
“我是中立。”  
“世上没有中立，你要么向这边歪，要么向那边歪。”  
马克皱眉，很快又恢复。  
爱德华多撑着脑袋看他：“我们都是利益驱动者，为了个人的，多数人的或者所有人的。”  
马克有些意外，但点头附和。  
“你是哪一种？”爱德华多问。  
马克放下空杯子：“记者都喜欢这么问。”  
“你不想回答？”  
“这不重要。”  
“好吧。”  
“克里斯·休斯。”  
爱德华多不解地看他。  
“你的朋友是克里斯·休斯吗？”  
“你认识他？”  
“我知道他。”马克踌躇了一下。  
“你想问什么？”  
“他是gay。”  
“嗯——”  
“你们在一起吗？”  
爱德华多过了一会儿才反应过来，露出吃惊又好笑的表情，马克懊恼自己问了个傻问题。  
“不是的，”爱德华多一边笑一边说，“克里斯有男友，我们只是朋友，完完全全的朋友。”  
马克咬住鸡翅：“你是gay吗？”  
爱德华多安静下来。  
“也许。”  
他站起来，走到马克旁边，在离他一拳的距离坐下。  
太近了。马克似乎能感觉到他的热量。  
“也许我们可以试试。”爱德华多扭头看向他，挽起一个笑容。  
“不，我……”马克有些慌乱，他眨着眼睛，挪动屁股让自己和爱德华多面对面，拉开距离。  
爱德华多大笑，上气不接下气地摇头：“所以你为什么这么问？”  
“只是，想知道。”  
“好吧，你还有什么想知道的？”他坐正了，摆出真诚的姿态。  
马克把骨头丢进纸袋，完美的弧线。  
“你为什么帮助我？”  
“我说过，我喜欢你。”  
“你刚才说不想操我。”  
什么时候？爱德华多舔舔嘴唇。  
“好吧好吧，”他摆手，“我想越狱。”  
没有停顿，没有惊讶。“为什么找我？”  
“你擅长计算机，监狱里百分之七十的设备都靠计算机控制。而且你不久就要出狱了。”  
爱德华多解释道：“外面的舆论和热闹，几乎所有中产阶级都支持你的行为，政府压力很大，再过不了半年，他们就会放你假释。你可以从外面协助我的计划。”  
“我为什么要帮你？风险很大，我想你不是想用这半年的保护来换。”  
“我还有一个秘密账户，里面有一百三十万美元，我可以给你三十万。”  
“我没法解释钱的来源。”  
“你和达斯汀建立公司需要投资，公开一个匿名投资的账户，我会通过别的渠道分批转进去。”

 

2011年1月16日  
通道，六人，围殴。  
马克不擅长打架，他学过击剑，是爱好。为了强身健体，在肉搏中意义不大。  
爱德华多帮他挡了一拳，受了点伤，但总没有他伤得重。那些人都下死手，马克痛得抽搐，坚持不叫出声来。  
医务室只有一名医生，正忙于一个从高台上跳下来把自己摔骨折的犯人。爱德华多获得准许，从架子上拿碘酒和绷带给马克包扎伤口。一个负责安全的狱警在不远处看着他们。  
“疼吗？”爱德华多用纱布浸湿擦拭伤口。  
“没事。”马克的眉头轻微抽动，他咬牙忍住了。  
“胃还难受吗？”  
他刚刚趴在走廊上吐得一塌糊涂，如果不是爱德华多找来狱警，他会被按在呕吐物里继续暴揍。  
“还好。”他不能摇头，那样会让他感到天旋地转。  
爱德华多的手法熟练，等所有外伤都包扎好了，他们面对面坐在病床上等医生过来。  
警卫的无线电收到消息，c区发生犯人斗殴需要人手。他打量着爱德华多和马克，除了碘酒其他药物都锁在柜子里，屋里没有利器，他让他们呆在里面，然后把门反锁。

“这里很安静。”五分钟后，马克说。  
“伤口还疼吗？”  
“我没事。”  
爱德华多摇头：“你不应该避开我。”  
马克瞥了他一眼。  
“即使你不答应，我也不会拒绝为你做点什么。”  
“为什么？”马克用探究的眼神看他。  
“我喜欢你。”  
马克低头，看自己的鞋子。  
爱德华多站起来，用拇指和食指捏住他的下巴抬起，一个轻柔的吻。  
马克吞了一口唾沫，仰着脸：“我身上有伤。”  
爱德华多一笑：“不用动。”  
他沿着下颌一路吻到锁骨，手指隔着衣服摩挲乳尖，从衣服下摆伸进去，把它推到胸口。  
自胸口开始啄吻，小腹，胯骨……  
“抬起来。”他抓住马克的裤子向下拽。  
“华多，”马克绷紧了背，按住他的手，“这里有摄像头吗？”  
爱德华多抬头，微笑：“那就让他们看吧。”  
马克咬住嘴唇，从他的角度看不到摄像机，他不想回头。他把所有视线都集中在爱德华多的嘴唇上，舌头挑逗，他抓住床单，忍不住向前移动。  
“马克……”爱德华多吐出他，叫了一声他的名字，然后闭上眼睛，鲜红的舌尖扫过嘴唇，“现在找安全套是不是行不通？”  
马克站起来，捧住爱德华多的后脑勺，向自己的方向按。  
“对。”他简短地说。  
爱德华多被迫张嘴，阴茎一下顶到喉咙深处，呕吐反应让他难受，双手胡乱地抓住马克落下来的衣摆。几次抽插后，马克射在了他嘴里。  
马克松开他，爱德华多把嘴里的东西吐进垃圾桶，用自来水漱口，然后用纸巾擦了擦嘴。  
马克已经提上裤子，坐在床沿看他。  
“希望医生不会发现。”爱德华多看了一眼垃圾桶，丢了更多的纸巾试图掩盖。  
“也许不会。”  
有理由相信，医生只想快点看完下班，不会注意垃圾桶里的内容，哪怕空气中漂浮着淡淡的精液味。  
“我答应你，那件事。”  
“一次口活？认真的吗？”  
“认真的，具体等回去再讨论。”  
爱德华多坐到他旁边，想接吻，被避开了。他刚想说话，马克向门外望去。  
回头看到医生就站在门口，警卫正面无表情地帮他开门。

 

2011年1月19日  
显然在监狱的时间太久，一次性爱不能满足马克。在他身体恢复一些后，两人约在仓库，推放等待回收的衣物和床单被罩一类的地方。  
没有安全套，没有润滑剂，马克把爱德华多压在地上，冰凉的水泥地，滚烫的躯体，他抱着马克取暖，咬红得鲜艳的唇瓣。他们先是互撸，然后借助精液的润滑进入，马克进得很深，爱德华多拼命放松身体才不至于疼得咬断他的手指，是马克把手指送进他嘴里的，后入式不能接吻，他就用手指捉他的舌头。味道不好闻，但是爱德华多反复舔舐，就像对待两根拐杖糖。但我一半直接把它们咬碎吞下去，爱德华多不无恶意地想。  
“弗洛伊德认为人格发展有口唇期。”马克突然说话。  
“所以呢？”爱德华多含着他的手指，含糊不清地说。  
“这应该是一个持久的状态。”他抽出手指，把爱德华多翻过来，架着他的腿窝，从正面进入。  
指甲滑过光滑的地面，没有支撑点让爱德华多感到无力。马克和他接吻，咬着舌尖交换唾液。  
他总算找到一个能让爱德华多呻吟的地方，用力撞击，两手卡着他的腰部，牢牢固定在地上。爱德华多用手撸动前面，他觉得自己应该想想前女友，但满眼都是马克喘息的脸，相对瘦弱的身体，上面还缠着绷带。他怀疑这样的动作会让马克的伤口加重，但马克满不在乎的模样影响了他的判别。他不让马克射在里面：太难清洗。所以马克在最后抽出，把他的脸弄脏了。  
爱德华多摸摸脸上的浊液，粘在手指上，他把手指伸进嘴里，吞咽。他能看到马克呼吸停止了一瞬。他忍不住笑了，从地上起来去清理身体。  
“我接受了记者采访，大概还要两个月才能出去。”马克在他身后说。  
“比预想的早，我这里没有影响。”爱德华多赤身裸体背对着马克，用纸巾和布料擦身体。  
“关于这里的安保系统，我有一些计划。”马克套上裤子，穿上外套，盘腿坐在地上。

 

2011年2月5日  
马克通过记者的帮助，被允许使用电子设备和外界联络。监狱中同一个区的设备通过线路连接，不同区之间用独立的无线网络连接。马克要在主机上安个插件方便他入侵。  
“使用过后它会自动删除，这样就算他们知道是计算机的问题也发现不了是谁做的。”马克说。  
“很棒，我会在半夜堂而皇之地走出来，换上一身狱警的衣服离开监狱。”  
“我的朋友会接应你。”  
“合作愉快。”  
马克板着脸点头。开始接触电脑后，他的精神状态比以前好了，也更加没有表情了。  
爱德华多只在意计划，有意无意地忽视了这些。  
“离开以后你要去哪里？”  
“我有一个假身份，可以找个代理人做风投。”  
“你在进来之前就准备好了。”  
“不，那是很早以前准备的。”  
马克没有继续问，爱德华多的心思全不在这上面。

 

2011年2月14日  
情人节，监狱里没有情人节。  
疯狗说马克卖屁眼过活，公开嘲讽让他去舔爱德华多。他们不知道情况，只是胡说八道也压中了一半。马克一贯的没有表情，爱德华多平静地吃完饭就离开食堂，任他们骂骂咧咧，一句话也不回。他们不敢真的打爱德华多，上次之后就有人找过他们，如果真出什么事他们在牢里也吃不了兜着走。  
“你快出去了，别惹上麻烦。”爱德华多站在离洗衣房最近摄像头死角，马克把他抵在墙上接吻。  
“这不妨碍。”马克执着要脱他的裤子。  
叹气。“好吧，快点。”  
他弯腰扶着墙，像极了监狱里常见的被欺负的小白脸，听话又温顺。马克进去的时候轻声呻吟，他明白怎么取悦马克，易如反掌。  
“华多。”马克低声念他的名字，手掌摸过腰侧，顺着臀部滑下。爱德华多抽了一口气。  
“慢点。”呼吸颤抖，声音也带着颤音。  
“不。”马克加快了速度，爱德华多闭上眼睛。马克抚弄他的阴茎，握住，帮助他来回抽送，很快，他们一起高潮。  
“我说了不要弄在里面。”爱德华多扶额，他得把这些夹到牢房去清理。  
“就一次。”马克吻他的唇角。  
太温柔，又太过火。爱德华多拉住马克的胳膊，不安地看着他。  
“我会做的。”马克说，“你不用担心。”舔过嘴唇，他的心跳还没有平静。  
“好。”爱德华多放开他。

 

2011年5月26日 凌晨3：21  
计划很成功，爱德华多换上马克带来的圆领衫，坐在驾驶座开车。马克坐在后座，他不会开车，爱德华多也不知道他是怎么把这辆车弄过来的。  
“夜宵。”马克递给他一个汉堡，还有饮料。  
“谢谢你。”爱德华多接过，吃了一点，然后报了一串数字，“之后用这个号码联络。”  
马克没有回应，爱德华多通过后视镜看他。  
马路寂静，只有两边的路灯亮如白昼。  
手机的光打在马克脸上。  
“有两个问题要问你。”  
“什么问题？”爱德华多踩下刹车，等待红灯。  
“第一个，我通过你的假名发现你并没有开任何银行户口。”  
“我不是用这个假名开的，保险起见，我不能告诉你另一个。”  
“第二个问题，为什么华尔街的人要保护你？”  
“因为他们找我背黑锅，他们答应会负责我的安全，事后会给我一笔钱，只要我保持沉默。”  
“你为什么逃出来？”  
“坐牢比我想象的要漫长，二十年，我没答应他们要呆这么久。”  
逻辑无误，没有破绽。  
“我查了一遍高盛的账目，发现了一些问题。”  
“嗯？”爱德华多踩下油门，继续向前。  
“账目造假是从07年年末开始，你的假护照、社保卡、驾照都是07年年初就做好的。”马克拿出一沓证件。  
“你从哪里拿的？”爱德华多看着前方。  
“保险柜，我用你给我假名找到了这些，沿着这些能找到制作人，我有朋友熟悉这个行业。”  
“所以？”  
马克放下证件，透过后视镜看向他的眼睛。  
“你没有被诬陷。”  
寂静，道路两边一个人都没有。  
“既然这样，为什么你要帮我逃出来？”  
汽车拐进树林，停下，没有人。爱德华多拉下手刹，转身看着马克。  
“我需要钱，你的条件很诱人。”  
“那为什么不继续下去，完成协议。”  
“我想要更多钱。”  
爱德华多笑了，他解开安全带，摇头：“你不应该太贪心。”  
一对一，没有武器，马克百分之百输。  
爱德华多感到头晕，他只稍微回想一下就发现了问题所在。他还有事情想问马克，但是已经失去知觉，倒在座位上。  
马克放下电脑，下车，打开驾驶座的车门。肌肉无力，呼吸均匀，确认昏迷。  
他抬手抚摸爱德华多的脸颊，抬起他的下巴，在嘴唇落下一个吻。  
爱德华多和二十亿，解决意外，计划完成。


End file.
